The one we never knew about
by Torywhite
Summary: Just something I had in my head. Might be a bit like a story with the chatpers being a bit like time jumps and that sort of thing. Please review! The disappearance of Alison Dilaurantis was a shock to everyone. But when her four friends meet someone Alison had kept a secret, they arnt quite sure what to think.
1. The meeting with the liars

The meeting with the liars

 **Hello my lovelies. I have had this idea in my head for ages but I'm not quite sure how to write it out so I though I'd tell it through some sort of one shot like story. Might not stay like that but please bear with me. This story will be following my oc and us a bit different and doesn't follow the episodes exactly. I hope you guys enjoy this. So here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the firsy day back at school in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Now, normally everyone would be talking about the buzz of the new school year, but they where talking about everything except that.

Alison Dilaurentis. That was the girl on everybody's mind. The girl that had been missing for one year now.

There where four people who new this girl. Aria Montgomery, Hannah Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields. These four girls where about to be roped in to something they where not prepared for.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling for the students to head to their first class for the year.

"Oooof ah um sorry". A girl, long wavy brown hair, bluish grey eyes, pale skin covered in freckles and and Australian accent accidentally collides with Aria Montgomery in the hallway on the.

"Shit! Ah sorry. I'm sorry". The girl that had collided with Aria bends over to pick up her dropped and Aria bends over to help.

"No no that's fine. And I don't mean to be rude but you're not from around here are you?" The new girl nods.

"Yep. How'd ya know?", She asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well for one I know just about everyone around here and that goes to this school. And then the accent". The girl laughs.

"Well mate guess ya caught me. Australian, but I bet ya guessed that already". Aria laughs a little and hands the rest of the books to to the girl.

"I'm Tory, by the way" the girl says, intoducing herself.

"I'm Aria" Aria answers, shaking Tory's free hand.

"He umm, I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going. Could ya show me where I'm supposed to be going?" Tory asks, handing Aria their timetable.

"Looks like you are in my english class" Aria says, handing the timetable back.

"Follow me". Aria and Tory take a seat next to some people Aria must know. Tory takes a seat just in in the row in front of Aria.

* * *

The teacher comes in and writes his name up on the board. He turns to the class.

"Holy crap" he says looking to Aria.

Everyone in the room turns to Aria, and then her phone rings.

"Sorry" she says embarrassed, and reads the message.

Aria's text: Maybe he fools around with students all the time.  
Alot of teachers do, just ask your dad. -A

Aria looks around, "Alison?"

* * *

The bell rings dismissing the class. Aria stands up and her three other friends plus Tory look to her.

"Who's this?" Spencer asks, and before Aria gets a chance Tory introdces themselves.

"I'm Tory. New here, but I guess you already knew that".

"Are you Australian? I bet you are!", Hanna says and Emily slaps her.

"Don't be rude Hanna!" She scoldes the blonde.

"No no its ok. That obvious 'ey?" Tory laughs, knowing that their accent must sound unusual to the Americans.

"Anyway. I'm Emily, this is Spencer and that's Hanna. And you've already met Aria". Emily introduces each of the girls, and then turns to Aria.

"So what was that about?" Hanna asks.

"What was what about?" Aria says, she obviously knows what her blonde friend is talking about.

"You know what we're talking about. What was uo with Fitz? You obviously have met him before" Tory says, their eyebrowsraising in a demanding manner.

"Ok well I uh may have uh kissed him?" Aria murmers, wating for her friends reactions.

* * *

Tory is walking to their house when they see an ambulance outside the old Dilaurentis house. She sees Emily crying and pushes her way through the crowd.

"What happened?" Tory asks Maya. She had briefly met the girl. As they where both new they had a chat about their old homes.

"They found Alison's body" Maya says and Tory can feel tears prick her eyes, but she keeps them from falling and helo Maya walk Emily to her mum.

* * *

As Tory is walking is walking back to her house, her cheeks now soaked with tears, their phone buzzes. They pull it out and see a message from a blocked number

Text: I know you knew her. When are you going to tell them? -A

Their breath quickens. _How could someone know? That's not possible._ She quickly heads home, closing their door behind them.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **I'll see you next time fellow pll fans!**


	2. I knew the girl

I knew the girl

Tory sits at her kitchen table, a bowel of cereal in fron of her, untouched. She is staring at the message from "A". She should tell them. _they'll find out eventually anyway. I should tell them. It's not my fault Alison didn't tell them_ she thinks to herself, pondering who this "A" person might be.

"Best get going then" she says to herself, picking uo her blue backpack and walking to the front door.

"See ya later" a green parrot says, bowing to her as she exits the house.

* * *

Hanna walks outside her house, closing the door behind her. She spots Tory, who waves to her.

"Her Tory" she says, a smile spreading on her face.

"Hey Hanna" Tory answers, as they stop walking.

"You not got a ride?" Hanna asks, giving her a questioning look. Tory laughs a little bit.

"Don't wanna go gettin' lost ya know? Thought I'd just walk for a bit, get a feel of the town and learn the streets and stuff". Hanna nods.

"Makes sense. Mind if I walk with you?" Tory looks at Hanna suprised. Hanna didn't seem like the type of person who would walk places.

"Sure" Tory nods, and looks Hanna in the eyes as they start walking. "Are you ok, Hanna?" Tory asks. They had seen the news this morning. It wasn't helping. She knew Alison, not as well as the four girls, but she knew her. And if this was tough for them it was tougher for the girls.

"I'm fine I guess. Rather not think about it" she answers, looking down at her feet. They keep walking in silence.

* * *

Tory and Hanna enter the school, walking over to one of Hanna's friends.

"Hey Hanna. Who's this?" Mona points to Tory, and Tory gives her a shy smile.

"This is Tory. She's new here, obviously" Hanna introduces Tory and Mona puts out her hand. Tory takes it and shakes Mona's hand.

"Nice to meet ya" Tory smiles, leaning on the locker.

"Oooo and Australian. Very exotic" Mona says and the small group giggles.

They are facing Mr Fitz's classroom and they spot him staring out the door as he watches Aria walk away.

"I'm gonna find out about what that was about" Tory days, but just as she goes to ealking away Mona grabs her hand.

"Here, my number" Mona says as she grabs Tory's phone out of their hand and puts hers and Hanna's number in Tory's phone. Tory does the same with the girls phones and walks off.

* * *

"Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Tory White, pleasecome to administration" the loud speakers call, and the four girls meet uo just before they get here.

"Why'd you get called here?" Spencer questions Tory, and Tory shrugs.

Aria's phone suddenly rings and she pulls it out and looks at it.

"It's from "A"" she says, and Tory looks at her suprised.

"You hot them too?" Tory asks, not knowing what is going on.

"Yeah we all have" Aria answers. "When did you get yours?" She asks.

"Just after they found Ali's body" Tory answers.

"Why would you get one. You didn't even know her" Emiky ponders, and Tory swallows thickly.

"What?" Hanna asks, seeing the guilty look on Tory's face.

"I did know her" she says simply. "But I don't know how these people would know that". Before anyone could respond they door opens and they are told to enter.

* * *

They exit, and Tory is now really confused. "I don't know how he could have known I met uo with Alison the day she died" Tory says, and waites for the onslaught of questions and accusations.

"How'd you know her?" Emily asks.

"Knew her from I don't even know. We used to meet uo when we could over the holidays. Alison thought I was "interesting". Don't know what she meant by that. Always told me that she had some friends in her hometown. Loyal (Tory looks to Emily), smart (looks to spencer), Admiring (looks to Hanna), and compassionate (looks to Aria). I always insisted on meeting this mysterious grouo. But she told me that it wouldn't be good. Had no idea what she meant. She alwyas seemed to know where I was. She constantly texted me when I was back hime. Came back and moved here. Thought I might be able to find her. That's not gonna happen now though is it?" Tory explains.

The girls just stand there, shocked that Alison kept something this big from then.

"It's not the first time Alison kepy something from is". Spencer is the first to speak, and thegirls nod in agreement to what she says.

"Ali was always keeping secrets, just didn't think any of them where this big" Hanna says, and it actually sounds smart and realistic.

"But you guys are lying about what happened. Tell me" Tory demands and they sigh.

"Fine. But if you tell anyone, you'll be the one that ends up burried" Aria threatens and Tory nods solemnly.

* * *

The girls each explain some of what they remember and Tory listens patiently.

"I ways knew Alison was good at oushing people. Didn't think she'd go that far though" Tory says as they finish their story.

"Did yiu go to her funeral?" Hanna asks, giving me a look.

"Yeah I did. No one noticed me and I was out of their straight after it finished. I couldn't bear it" Tory says simply and looks down to her feet. "But enough of that. Why don't you come over to my place after school. I live around where you lot do, and I haven't got anything to do anyway" they suggest, and wait for an answer.

"I'm free" Hanna says and looks to the rest of the group.

"I'll come I guess" Spencer says.

"Me too" Aria adds and they look to Emily.

"I have swim practice straight after school but I'll swing by later" she says gives Tory her phone. Tory enters her nuber and Emily enters hers onto Torys phone. The rest of the girls, except Hanna do the same.

The bell goes and they all go off to their seperate classes.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this bew chapter? This isn't my usual style so cut me some slack. Now leave a review so I can see what you think!**


	3. Big dogs

**Big** **Dogs**

 **The bird in Tory's house is a green ring necked parakeet**

Tory exits the main school building, starting to walk home when Hanna catches uo to her.

"Hey Tory" she says and Tory gives her a simple smile.

"Hey Han" they answer and keep walking with Hanna walking next to them.

"We still up to come over to your place this afternoon?" Hanna asks and Tory nods

"Yep. Can't wait for you to meet my family", Tory's smile widens at the thought them.

"Well could you walk me home and I'll come over after? I just gotta drop off my stuff and tell my mum" Hanna asks.

"Yeah sure" Tory agrees and they walk to the front of Hanna's house.

"See ya soon" Tory waves as they keep walking to thier house.

* * *

They open the door and as they step inside two huge dogs barrel their way down the hallway.

"Yes yes hello. Missed you too" Tory laughs and pushesthem away and turns to her green ring necked parakeet.

"Hey Aussie" they say to the green bird.

"Afternoon" Aussie answers and Tory smiles.

"You wanna come out? You know you have to stay up so you don't get eaten" Tory warns. The dogs try to eat the bird every single time.

The bird screeches in respons and Tory opens the cage door. Aussie flys out of the cage and down the hallway, lands on top of a cupboard in the living room.

"Now you two be good and leave the bird alone" Tory warns the two dogs and they nod and lay down on the floorboards in the living room.

Tory runs up the stairs across from the kitchen, avoiding boxes as they do so, and enter the door closest to the stairs.

A bed is up against the wall next to the dooron the right, a small set of draws next to the bed on its right side. A lamp is on the draws with a phone charger and a small white teddy bear. On the wall opposite the door is a bigger set of draws filled with clothes. on the last wall is a door that leads to an onsuit sort of bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. A mirror is above the sink.

The final touch to the room is some stuffed animals on the end of the bed and some pictures of people on the clothes draws.

Tory dumps their bag against their bed and dramatically flops down onto the bed. She looks out the window that is just abovethe clothes draws and looks out to her medium sized yard. They where lucky to get such a big yard for a place like this. It gave the dogs a place to run around.

They where currently lazing around on the patio. Tory pulls out her phone and checks for any new "A" messages. They had only received two, the second one at the funeral. It was the same as the one all the girls go.

It read "I'm still here, bitches, and I know everything -A"

Tory didn't understand why it said "bitches" and not "bitch" at the time. Of course they new that now. They still didn't know why they got called to the admin with the girls. All Detective Wilden said was that Alison has Tory's name written down in one of her diaries. All Tory had said was that she had not been in town that day. Which of course was a lie.

They couldn't let Wilden know that. They would be questioned and that would bring up Tory's past. Which could only be trouble. Tory had only just escaped from her past in Australia and they did not want to be reminded of it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the dogs go off and run to the door.

"I'm coming!" Tory calls down as she runs down the staurs, now dressed in a simple grey t shirt and pink zip shorts.

Tory grabs their dogs by their collars. "Come in" Tory yells over the dogs barking. Aria opens the door, and looks shocked at the sight of the big dogs. She enters followed by Hannahl and Spencer. Spencer closes the door and Tory lets the dogs go. They barrel into the three girls.

"Gentle!" Tory scalds the two dogs and they calm down, now just wanting pats.

"Sorry about them two. They are just still excited from the trip over here and they're not used to being locked up" Tory apologies, and Spencer pats Tank, the larger light light brown Neo Mastiff.

"They are huge" Hanna says, patting the smaller black dog.

"Yeah not what people are used too. They are uh Neo Mastiffs. Big dog. The bigger one is Tank" Tory points to Tank.

"Appropriate name" Spencer chuckles.

"And the smaller one is PanPan. Short for Pandemonium". PanPan sits down where Hanna is standing, wagging her tail wildly.

"Now come sit down". Tory leads the girls to the living room. The living room had two black leather couches, a cupboard, and a small coffee table in between the couches that are facing each other.

Hanna and Aria sit on one togerther while Spencer and Tory sit on the opposite one. Tank lays in front of Spencer while PanPan sits up in between Aria and Hana.

Tory tut tuts PanPan and she just gives a small woof and lays her head over the edge of the couch.

"Impressive house" Aria says, patting PanPan,who is loving the attention. Suddenly Aussie decideshe wants to know what's going on so her fkys into the living room onto Tory's shoulder. The three girls just look at Tory, bewildered.

"Geez it's like a bloody zoo in here" Spencer says and they all burst outlaughing. Aussie decides he wants attention so he screechesin Tory's ear.

"Ah mate shut uo! Not in my ear!" Tory yells and Aussie just laugjs under his breath.

"Ok what's his name?" Hanna asks.

"Aussie" Tory answers and Aussie replys to his name by rubbing his head against Tory's.

The girls awww out loud and Aussie comfortablyperches himself on Tory's shoulder.

"How long you had this lot?" Spencer asks, pointing to the two large dogs.

"Aw um gotta be about three years now. Had them as puppies" Tory says, rubbing Tank's side with their foot.

"How big are they?" Aria questions, petting PanPan's head.

"Well Tank weighs about 80 kilos and PanPan weigjs about 50ish kilos" Tory answers, trying to remember.

"Woah" the three girls say simultaneously. Suddenly there is a knock at the door but this time the two digs are too comfortable to bother getting uo to bark.

"I'll get it" Tory says and stands uo with Aussie still on their shoulder. They step over Tank and walk out the doorway. They open the door and greet Emily, who must have finished swim practice.

"Hey Em" Tory greets and steps aside letting Emily enter. Emily follows Tory to the living room and Emily gasps a little when she spots the two massive dogs.

"Haha. Bug arnt they?" Hanna says still oetting PanPan.

Tory takes a spot on the floor, allowing Emily to have their spot on the couch. Emily then notices the green bird on Tory's shoulder and laughs.

"Is there any animal you don't have?" She says laughing. They all start laughing and Aussie decides to fly over and sit on Emily's shoulder. Tory noticesEmily tense and reassures her.

"Don't worry. He's very well behaved". Aussie rubs his head against Emily's.

"I think he likes you" Spencer says.

Tory rubs Tank's head and scrathes his belly. This was absolutely perfect. They had met Ali's mysterious friends, even if Alison wasn't here to see it.

* * *

 **And there is chapter three finished! I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys are really enjoying reading it. Drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Aunty Kylie

**Aunty Kylie**

Tory pulls their phone out of their pocket. 4:20. Time for dogs dinner.

Tory whistles loudly and the dogs heads poke up, and PanPan jumps of the couch and flys down the hallway towards the backyard. Tank follows and Tory laughs as they stand up. The four girls give Tory a confused look.

"What was that about?" Emily asks, raising and eyebrow.

Tory laughs, gesturing something to Aussie who flys back over to his cage and waits patiently inside.

"It's dinner time", Tory walks down the hallway to the backyard, gesturing for the girls to follow her. They step out the large door and see the two dogs waiting by their dinner bowls.

"Sit" Tory tells Tank who sits. They scoop three cups of dog biscuits and walk over to one end of the porch. Tank sits down and Tory places the bowl down in front of him. He eats slowly.

Tory then does the same with PanPan, only having two cups for the smaller dog and putting it down on the opposite side of the porch.

"There we go" Tory says, dusting their hands off and closing up the biscuit bin. Tank is still eating but PanPan is almost done. Tory rolls their eyes at this.

"Gobble guts".

"Come on you four. Just Aussie to feed now", the three girls follow Tory to the kitchen which is connected to the living room. Tory pulls out various fruits from the fridge and starts chopping. The four girls sit at the stalls in front of the kitchen island.

"So what are you up to on the weekend?" Hanna asks.

"Well I am not going to school tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be going for the rest of the week actually" Tory says matter of factly while chopping some mango.

"Why not?" Aria tilts her head in a questioning manner.

"My aunty is getting in with her horses. She's gonna need a hand taking them to the stables".

"Your aunty?" Spencer questions.

"Uh yeah. She's moving in with me. She hot offered a job as a riding teacher. And so along with the hirses I'll have even more unpacking to do" Tor explains, picking up the bowl of fruit and giving it to Aussie, closing the cage door.

"Still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing on the weekend?" Hanna asks again

"Well if you must know-"

"And we must" Emily says

"Then I was gonna see about having a barbecue. Speaking of which, you lot wanna come?". The four hirls smile, and Tory instantly knows the answer.

"We'd love too" Aria says and the three other girls nod in agreement.

"And Bring your families would ya. I need to get to know some new faces. And Emily, invite Maya. Og and Hanna, can you ask Mona to come". Tory looks too their phone.

"And you should probably get going. I'll see you lot on Saturday at 1pm". Thr four girls wave Tory goodbye as thry each go their separate ways.

* * *

Tory wakes up at seven on the Wednesday morning, quickly going for a shower and getting dressed before locking the dogs in the backyard and driving to the ariport. They stop on the way there to pick up a horse float.

* * *

They arrive at the airport and show security their id to he able to access the special landing for the horses. Tory waits for the flight to land, and they start unloading each horse. They had to wait for the right time of year to be able to get a cheap flight for moving the horses overseas. Thry watch as the excited owners, old or new, greet their horses, and walk them around after the long flight.

Tory finally spots the two horses they where looking for, and see who was walking them off the plane. Tory walks towards the lady and the two horses. The lady spots them and walks over towards them, the horses following happily.

"Hello Tory dear" they say.

"Hey Aunty Kylie. And hello you two" Tory pats and scrathes the two horses who enjoy seeing one of their favorite people.

Tory and Kylie load the two horses onto the float and they start driving to the stables.

"So how was your two first days at school?" Kylie asks and Tory just shakes their head happily.

"It was fine" Tory says amd then Kylie's tone turns serious.

"I heard about Alison" she says looking at Tory who sucks uo a breath.

"You did hey?" Is all Tory manages to say without her voice cracking.

"I can tell you're not alright".

"No no I'm absolutely peachy. All that happened was that I found out my friend had been killed and burried in her own backyard" Tory says sarcastically, getting annoyed and upset, tears starting to soak her cheeks.

But before Kylie can say anything else they arrive at the stables.

"I'll go find who we need to" Tory says, walking off, leaving Kylie to unload the horses.

* * *

"And these two must be Romeo and Dan" someone says and Kylie turns. Standing there was Tory and a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Sure are" Tory answers for Kylie, taking Romeo's lead rope.

"Well then they can go in one of the paddocks for a bit" thr man says and starts walking towards one of the many paddocks

"Uh what's your name sorry" kylie asks the man.

"Michael" je says and opens the gate to an empty paddock. Tory and Kylie walk the two horses in and take of the halter and lead rope.

"See you two later" Tory waves to Romeo and Dan as they walk back to the car.

"Thanks Michael" Kylie says as she steps into the drivers seat and Tory gives her a confused look.

"You are going to tell me exactly what's upsetting you. And I feel like you won't be able to drive". Tory huffs and rolls their eyes, sitting reluctantly in the passanger seat.

"Good Tory" Kylie says ad Tory rolls their eyes again.

Kylie starts the car and they begin to drive, Tory not saying a word

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong".

"You already know what's wrong" Tory says through gritted teeth and keeps their head foward.

"Well yes but come on. There's something else going on here" Kylie reasons and glances to Tory who has silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know there is something you're not telling me" Kylie adds and this seems to get to Tory

"I liked her okay?! I fell for a girl that didn't feel the same way and then went missing! And the week I get back she showes up dead!" Tory is sobbing now not able to look Kylie in the eye.

Kylie smiles sympathetically. "I see" is all she says and Tory just turns and looks out the window, embarrassed that they broke down and admitted it like that.

* * *

They arrive at the house and Tory grabs their satchel that they had taken and tushes upstairs to theor room, ignoring the excited barking coming from the backyard.

They fall onto their bed and sob, shuddering.

 _Pull yourself together Tory. Get over it_ Tory tells themselves. But it doesn't work and they can only think about how much they fell for the mysterious girl. How she seemed to make everything feel better, even if it is only for a minute.

Tory eventually falls to sleep and Kylie does everything needed, feeds the dogs and Aussie. Unpacks some of her things into one of the empty rooms upstairs.

All that Tory needed to know was that they where loved and that they had people to count on.

* * *

 **And chapter four dine and dusted! We found out about how Tory felt towards Alison and we met Tory's aunty.** **What did you guys think! As usual leave a review for me!**


	5. BBQ

**BBQ**

Tory was outside, setting up chairse and the barbecue. She still couldn't look Kylie in the eye. They knew they shouldn't have yelled at her like that but they just couldn't help it. Alison was gone, for good.

Tory checked their phone. They had received two new messages from "A" over the week. The first one read "I know your secret. When are you going to tell -A" and the second read "tick tock goes the clock. When will you tell them? At the barbecue? -A". Tory knew that theys should tell, but it was to painful to even think about it. Let alone think about how "A" could know.

The dogs where currently lazing around inside while Aussie was inside on top of a cupboard somewhere.

As Tory goes to grab another chair to put around a table someone beats them to it. They look uo to see their Aunty Kylie, and look away, grabing another chair.

"You can't keep avoiding me. If you hadn't noticed, I live with you", Tory just walks away, placing the chair around the table.

"Yes I can" Tory says and Kylie rolls her eyes.

"Come on Tory. I get you are embarrassed and all that. But come on, I'm not gonna bring it uo if you don't want me too". Tiry feels kinda guilty now and looks to their aunty.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help thinking that maby if I had just been around a bit more-" Kylie cuts her off.

"We both know that would be impossible". Tory's eyes pale, knowing what she meant.

Kylie sees this reaction and suddenly feels bad.

"No ah no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up". Tory just shakes their head.

"Forget about it. It's not like it didn't happen. Now I'm gonna go get changed, people will start arriving soon". Tory exits the backyard and goes upstairs, pulling out some jeans and a purple polo shirt.

Tory pulls of the clothes she has on, looking at themselves in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm a girl, and a darn good looking one" she, Tory, says to herself and smiles, pulling the purple shirt over her head and pulling on her blue loose jeans. She grabs her hairbrush out of the draw under the sing and oulls it through her thick, brown, wavy hair and keeps it down, pulling a hairbamd around her wrist for later.

Tory looks at her phone, it reads 12:50 pm. _people will be arriving soon_ she says ti herself and suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tory calls as she races down the stairs, fown the hallway to the front door. She opens it to see hanna, Aria, Aria's parents and Hanna's mum standing there.

"Hey guys!" Tory says excitedly, stepping aside allowing everyone to enter.

"You must be Tory" Aria's dad says, putting out his hand, which Tory takes and shakes.

"That I am".

"I'm Byron, and this is Ella my wife. And this is our son, Mike" Byron introduces each of them and Tory smikes.

"Nice to meet you. You can go through the door to the backyard". The Montgomery family follows Aria through the hallways and Tory turns to Hanna.

"Hey Han".

"Hey Tory. This is my mum, Ashley" Hanna introduces her mum

"Nice to meet you Miss Marin" Tory shakes Ashley's hand and follows them out the door.

The dogs seem to relise something is going on and stand up, looking at the new people.

"Tank, PanPan, behave" Tory warns the two dogs and they calmly walk around the new group of peoole. Tory laughs at everyone reaction to the huge dogs.

She goes back upstairs, looking for Kylie who is sitting down on Tory's bed. Tory gives her a quizzical look.

Kylie holds up two orange coloured bottle of pills and Tory sighs, grabbing a bottle of water off of her nightstand and grabbing the two bottles from Kylie.

She opens the lid two both of them and takes out a pill from each. Popping them into her mouth and taking a drink of water and swallows them.

"Good" Kylie says and Tory rolls her eyes, giving her aunty a hug.

"Come on. You live here too. You should go meet them". Kylie nods her head, heading downstairs. There is another knock at the door and Tory once again rums down the stairs, and opens it to see Mona.

"Hey Mona, come in".

"Nice house" Mona says as her mother steos through the wall.

"And you must be Mona's mum. Nice to meet you Ms Vanderwaal".

"You too Tory. Now come on Mona, lets not keep the girl waiting". Tory shows Mona and her mum to the backyard. Kylie is talking to Ashley. And Hanna was talking to Aria while Mike was playing with Tank and PanPan.

Tory heads to the kitchen. The time is now 2:15pm. Toey grabs out things from the cupboard and whios up a maranade for some ribs, pork to be exact. Pulls her hair into a ponytail and pulls out the ribs from the freezer and whipes the ribs with them and putting the ribs and maranade into a ziplock bag and into the fridge.

The time is now 2:50pm and there is another knock at the door. Tory once again opens it to reveal Emily and her mum with Maya. Tory seems to smile more and greets both Emily and Maya.

"Hey you two. And you are Ms Fields".

"Please, call me Pam". Tory chickles and shows Pam to the backyard.

"Do you need any help with anything dear" Pam asks.

"No no I'm good for now, but thanks for the offer".

Tory was just waiting for Spencer. And her phone buzzes. It's Spencer.

"Sorry I'm running late. Will be there soon".

Tory texts back, "it's fine. Everyone else is here so don't worry to much".

Tory makes her way over to Emily, Aria and Hanna who are of course, talking about "A".

"Have you received any more texts?" Emily aks Tory.

Tory's breath hitches.

"Uh no not yet" Tory lies. She can't tell them, she'll scare them away.

"Lucky" Hanna says and there is a final knock at the door.

"That'll be Spencer" Tory says to the group as she goes back one last time to answer the door.

"Hey" Spencer says.

"This is my sister Melissa, and and my mum".

"Nice to meet you both" Tory says.

"Yeah, same here" Melissa says.

"Tory. Spencer has told me about you" Ms Hastings says and shakes Tory's hand.

"Just out here", Tory shows them out to the backyard and once again looks at the time. 3:20pm she still has a bit of time before getting everything going.

She jumos uo onto the porch and cuos her hands around her mouth.

"Hello everyone thankyou. Just wanted to say thankyou for coming. Being new around here is a bit difficult so it's nice to meet some new people. I'll be getting everything started soon. You may continue". Everyone claps and Tory smiles, jumping off the porch and heading over to Mona.

"Hey Mona. Whatcha up to?" Mona laughs and Tory raises and eyebrow

"What?"

"Your accent. It's just so well, different". Tory laughs

"I happen to think it's sexy" Tory says and they both crack up laughing.

"Nice dogs" Mona says pointing to Tank, who is still playing with Mike.

"Yeah I love 'em".

"They are very big".

"Neo Mastiff's. Big dogs. I'm not a fan of small dogs", Tank woofs and Tory chuckles. PanPan is just lazing around at Ms Hastings, Miss Marin, Ms Montgomery, Mr Montgomery, Ms Fiels, Ms Vanderwaal, and Kylie.

"You wanna come help me with some stuff in the kitchen?" Tory asks Mona who nods.

"You can get the salad started if you like" Tory says, handing Mona some lettuce and other vegetables.

The two girls get to work, and Tory excuses herself to go start the barbecue.

"Can you look after this?" Tor aks Kykie who nods.

 _this is absolutely perfect. Exactly what I wanted_ Tory thinks as she heads back to the kitchen. _Absolutely perfect._

* * *

 **How'd you like chapter five? I must admit nothing too interesting happened this chaoter but I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting.**

 **see you next time fellow pll fans!**


End file.
